


By the Grace

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [56]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angels, Blow Jobs, Community: ushobwri, Demons, Established Relationship, M/M, Soulgaze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Song Titles prompt:Stargate Multiverse, any, Behind Blue Eyes (The Who)Rodney has a confusing meeting with one of John's more angelic counterparts.





	By the Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Monster Fest: Angels & Demons

There was something nice about not waking up alone. It was something akin to amazing to wake up with John’s mouth engulfing his cock. Easily a top five life experience. Rodney groaned and jerked his hips.

John pulled off, eyes already gone dark. “Morning.”

Rodney used his knee to nudge John’s head. “Don’t stop now!”

John made a show of licking his lips before he got back to the task at hand. His mouth was so sinful it was no wonder he was a demon. Or maybe it was _because_ he was a demon. Rodney wasn’t about to quibble on that point, not with his orgasm already building at the base of his spine.

“So close, John,” Rodney moaned. “Fuck.”

The demon tail twined around Rodney’s thigh, the forked end of it snaking back behind his balls to press hard against his perineum, and he arched off the bed as he spent himself down John’s throat.

John lay with his head on Rodney’s hip, nose pressed against Rodney’s spent cock as he quickly jerked himself off. It was a shame to waste his spunk, which had an odd coffee-like aftertaste that Rodney was particularly fond of, but he was completely boneless. Sex first thing in the day made him especially sleepy.

“You have class,” John reminded him.

“I can afford to skip one,” Rodney murmured in reply. He idly traced John’s horns with one hand. “Demon lovers take precedence.”

“Don’t you have a test?”

“No.”

“Well, I do.” John licked a stripe up Rodney’s sensitive cock and got up off the bed. He used one of Rodney’s dirty t-shirts to clean the come off the bed.

Rodney watched him walk to the dresser, admiring the clench and flex of John’s superior ass muscles and the sinuous curve of his tail. It was still a surprise to him that he ended up with someone as sexy and amazing as John in his bed.

By the time John pulled his underwear on, all signs of his demonic attributes were gone and he looked like any other handsome human man with rakish cowlicks and bendy posture.

“What’s your schedule look like today?” John asked as he finished getting dressed.

Rodney sat up and scratched his chest. “I have a class to teach for Dr. Franks, and some papers to grade. It’s a light day because Dr. Simmons is sick.”

“Early dinner tonight? Dining hall has that chicken you like.”

It was surreal, having such a domestic conversation after the demon sex. Sometimes Rodney wondered when his life had veered off track. Not that he was complaining, because no-one should ever complain about having John in their life or their bed. But still. 

“Sounds good. Text me if something comes up.”

John rubbed his hand over his crotch. “Oh, I will.”

“Pervert.”

“You like it.”

“I admit nothing,” Rodney said loftily. 

He and John exchanged chaste kisses, since Rodney hadn’t brushed his teeth yet, and then John was out the door to his first class. Advanced Business Management, presumably at the behest of his father since John didn’t really care about that kind of thing. He was good at it, but his heart wasn’t in it. He preferred the upper-level math classes. 

Rodney lingered in bed for another twenty minutes or so, thinking about John and sex with John and how serious their relationship was becoming. But eventually he had to get up too and go about his day pretending he wasn’t falling in love with a demon.

*o*o*o*

The basement of Rapp Hall, where the science offices were located, was deserted. Dr. Simmons had texted Rodney in the middle of dinner with a laundry list of prep work for him to do for tomorrow’s class. Being a TA was very much like being an indentured servant.

And of course the copier was out of staples so Rodney had to staple everything by hand. He was going to have a few words with Clara, the office manager, at the soonest opportunity, because either she was hiding the staple cartridges, or she hadn’t ordered replacements, and neither scenario was helpful.

When the lights started to flicker he sighed. How was he supposed to work in the dark? But they eventually stabilized, and Rodney got back to stapling. He was starting to get a cramp in his hand.

“Hello?”

The voice startled Rodney, who hadn’t thought there was anyone else in the basement with him.

“In here!” he called back. The copy room had the most space for him to work, the counter space covered in the papers Dr. Simmons had asked for.

“Rodney McKay?” The guy who came in was handsome, the mix of dark hair and blue eyes something Rodney had always found oddly appealing. He was wearing a tight white shirt and hip-hugging jeans. If Rodney hadn’t been involved with John, he might’ve done more than gaze appreciatively.

“Yes, that’s me. As you can see I’m very busy and it’s very late. So let’s skip the small talk.”

“Very well. I have been sent as an emissary to assist you in breaking all ties with John Sheppard.”

Rodney was sure he’d misheard that, because what the fuck? “Come again?”

“It can be difficult to break free from a demon’s curse on your own. I’m here to help you.” The guy sounded completely sincere, but Rodney wanted to punch him in the face.

“Okay, first of all I already told Mr. Prince of Hell to back off, so I don’t appreciate him sending his muscle. Second of all, I’m not cursed. If I didn’t want to be with John I wouldn’t be, so you can go now.”

The guy grinned, popping out matching dimples. Were all demons so attractive? “I’m not an emissary of Hell.”

“Then who…?”

He pointed up, and Rodney found himself momentarily incapable of speech. Heaven? This guy was an angel? He’d mostly wrapped his mind around Hell being an actual place, but somehow he’d never extended that thinking to the obvious opposite of fire and brimstone. Really, there was only so much one guy could wrap his head around. Even a guy as smart as Rodney.

“Is my immortal soul in danger?”

“It’s a very good possibility.”

“Well, I don’t believe in the soul. So I guess we’re good here. Bye.” Rodney turned back to the stapler and the stacks of collated papers that still needed to be finished.

Dimple Angel snapped his fingers, the sound as loud as a gunshot in the quiet basement. Rodney startled, blinked, and then blinked again. All the paperwork was done and organized into neat piles.

“I need your undivided attention,” Dimples said almost apologetically.

Rodney carefully set aside the stapler and tried not to show his nerves. He was used to a certain display of power. How many times had he seen John’s wings appear out of nowhere? And Patrick Sheppard had popped in and out of existence the same way Dimples had finished up Rodney’s paperwork. But he was alone in the basement with a powerful angel who thought he needed rescuing, and he’d be a fool not to be cautious.

“I’m not under a curse or a spell. This isn’t a Jessica Jones situation,” he protested.

“How would you know?” Dimples replied.

“How would _you_?” Rodney shot back.

“Soul gaze.”

Rodney had no idea what that meant, but it sounded pretty intrusive.

“It won’t hurt,” Dimples said reassuringly. “But you need to consent before I can proceed.”

“Right. And if you look at my…my soul, you’ll see I’m not being coerced, and you’ll go away?”

“If your soul is clear I’ll go.”

Rodney had no doubts. He was a genius, and he knew his own mind. Demon or no, John had never made him fear for his safety. In fact, John had chosen him over the vast numbers of sexier, prettier people he could’ve had. If anyone was being tricked, it was John.

“Do it. And then get out.”

Dimples glanced quickly around the room, and then his wings burst into existence. Unlike John’s, which were dark and gleaming, these were snowy white and seemed to glow. They filled the room.

“I won’t hurt you,” Dimples said again. 

He stepped into Rodney’s personal space and cupped Rodney’s head. His hands were warm. Dimples caught Rodney’s gaze and held it, and wow. His eyes were like embers burning so hot they were blue. Rodney felt himself being drawn in, his stomach lurching as if he were physically falling.

Behind those blue eyes was something impossibly large. A shining silver city in a vast blue ocean. Boundless knowledge. And an odd feeling of stagnation, lives gone sedentary. 

Rodney tumbled back into his body and lurched out of Evan’s grasp. He knew the angel’s name, but how? They both stared at each other for a long, fraught moment, and then Evan’s wings vanished.

“You love him,” Evan said. He sounded surprised.

“Yes, well, let’s not go throwing that word around. And my soul?”

“Clear.”

“Told you so,” Rodney replied, throat dry. “Go away.”

Evan took a few steps back. “You need to be very careful, Rodney. John may not have bespelled you, but others of his kind might not be so nice. Especially once they find out what you are. I’ll be in touch.”

“Wait. What?” Between one blink and the next, Evan was gone. Rodney glared at the ceiling in consternation. “Hey! Halo boy! What did you mean? What am I?”

There was no response. Suddenly uneasy being in the basement all alone, Rodney grabbed all the paperwork, unlocked Dr. Simmons’ office to leave it on her desk, and then he hurried back to his room.

He had no idea what he should tell John. 

_Especially once they find out what you are._

Whatever that was, it was going to be trouble. Of that Rodney was certain.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I finally put some thought into this verse and came up with some plot. Woo! But of course I couldn’t completely abandon the demon sexytimes. ::grins::


End file.
